2012 Linorra Week
by musicli
Summary: Linorra week from 2012
1. Lace

**Day 1: Lace**

By ~musicequalsli

"Korra please." Lin put her hand to her face and sighed at the request of the young girl.

"Come on Lin! Please!" the girl pleaded while holding up the lacey lingerie. "You know it would only be seconds before it'd be off anyways." She whispered into Lin's ear seductively.

This sent a shiver down her spine and made the older woman's face blush a deep red and her heart thump but she quickly relaxed and remained her ground "No. I will not wear something so... obscene."

"Then what about me?" Korra said wiggling her eyebrows and then entering the older woman's personal space.

Lin backed up and blinked while the image flicked through her head. She stared into space and then shook her head to rid of the image. "I will not have you seducing me!" Lin started walking away and out of the store and sat down at a bench in the busy mall. She looked up and noticed she wasn't followed and sighed and held her head as she knew what Korra was doing. "Damn horny teen..." Lin laughed slightly. "But yet I still can't help but to love her..."

A few minutes Korra walked out with a bag in hand and over to Lin with a smirk written on her face. "Unfortunately, you CAN'T control what I wear" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Ok, ok." Lin stood up and started walking next to the teen. "Let's go home." she said while reaching for her hand.

"Of course." she smiled back at her, holding her hand tight. "I need to try this on for you." she said as she giggled and started running, dragging along the defeated woman.


	2. Handcuffs

**Day 2: Handcuffs**

By ~musicequalsli

"Lin! Come on!" Korra complained

"For the last time, No!" Lin said in a sharp tone.

Korra frowned "Why not?" she whimpered "It's just holding hands..."

Lin sighed "You know why. You know what could happen if people found out about us." Lin looked at the ground while walking next to the beautiful, most precious, young avatar.

"I know..." Korra sighed and also started to look down at the ground, thinking. A devious grin appeared o her face as she let Lin trail a step or so ahead. She reached and grabbed the platinum handcuffs from her belt.  
She grinned as she caught up completely with Lin.

"Don't you dare." Lin said in a snarl.

"Don't I dare what?" Korra said with a smug look on her face as she cuffed Lin and herself together.

Lin sighed and brought her free hand to her face, hiding shame. "Why?"

"Because..." Korra held Lin's cuffed hand in her own. "Now we have to hold hands." Korra said with a small smile.

Lin looked at Korra, seeing how happy she'd become and Lin, although hated to admit it, was happy to be holding Korra's hand. "We don't need the handcuffs-"

"Lin, please!-" Korra's face cried to keep this happiness.

"To hold hands" Lin ended her sentence as she undid the handcuffs.

Korra face lit up and before the two knew it, Korra had given Lin a bear hug before returning to walk and hold hands.


	3. Breakfast

**Day 3: Breakfast**

By ~musicequalsli

Day 3: Breakfast

She woke up early and looked to her side to find her partner still asleep. Cautiously, she rose out of bed and headed into the kitchen. She began making some tea and breakfast.

While cooking, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her against her lover's slender body. "Good morning." she spoke "What do you think you're doing leaving me alone in bed so early in the morning?"

"Sorry, but I figured I'd make us breakfast. I was hoping to bring it to you in bed but its seems you are up now." Korra smirked.

"How thoughtful." She said while tucking her head against Korra's neck and then leaving love bites along it. Breathing in the beautiful scent of her lover.

"I'm almost done here. Would you like your tea while you wait? You could wait in bed so you can still eat in bed, if you'd like?" Korra smiled up at Lin.

"I'd like that very much." Lin turned Korra around and then kissed her lips before taking her tea and heading back into the bedroom.

Korra smiled and then continued cooking. When she finished, she placed everything on a tray and then made her way into the bedroom where Lin sat up on the bed, leaned back on some pillows, sipping her tea. She placed the tray on the bed and then sat next to Lin, letting herself be pulled into Lin's arms "Happy Birthday Lin."


	4. Bloodstains

**Day 4: Bloodstains**

By ~musicequalsli

Prologue: Korra and Lin live together in Lin's apartment. Korra has bed rest because she has some serious injuries from a battle.

Lin walked into the apartment and then towards their bedroom. She smiled when she saw the avatar in a deep sleep. She walked over to her and then worked her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Lin... You're home..." The avatar said groggy. "I missed you..."

Lin kissed the girl's forehead and then held her gently "Missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, mostly just very sore..." Korra tried to sit up with a grunt.

Lin helped her sit up and then stood up "We should probably change your bandages. I'll go get everything."

Lin walked out of the room and then returned a few minutes later with fresh bandages and some warm water in a bowl with a washcloth. She walked over to Korra and then gently lifted the girl over the covers. She sat Korra up and then started removing Korra's shirt to reveal bloodstained bandages that wrapped from her waist up to her shoulders and then down to her elbows.

"How was work?" Korra asked while Lin started removing the bandages.

"We are getting some leads on who might be responsible for what happened to you. I will not rest until we find who and throw their ass in jail." Lin said while she tried to not let her anger get the best of her. She needed to be gentle with Korra right now and she knew if she got angry, that wouldn't happen.

"That's good!" Korra said trying to smile but failing and only wincing.

"Does it hurt?" Lin paused and then looked at Korra seriously "If it hurts that badly, you need to see Katara again."

"Its fine, Lin. It just hurts a little when you take the bandages off, but normally it's not too bad." Korra smiled slightly at Lin.

"Ok, but tell me to stop if you need me to." Lin said as she went back to removing the bandages.

When she finished, the bandages revealed Korra's red raw skin. The burns she had gotten were extensive and deep but even worse were the few cuts that stretched down her back.

Lin stared at Korra's back for a few seconds before reaching for the water and cleaning Korra's wounds.

Korra winced and held back a whimper through her clenched teeth every time Lin ran the washcloth over her back and then her arms.

"It's ok to admit it's painful. You can cry, it just means we are human and that we feel pain when we are hurt." Lin said softly while continuing to wash Korra's wounds.

Now Korra whimpered and tears started to run down her face "Are you almost done yet?" Korra cried.

"Just a few more seconds Love." Lin reached for Korra's hand and held it while she finished.

Korra nodded and then, without realizing it, started squeaking Lin's hand each time she cried out.

Lin finished and put the washcloth down and then reached for the bandages. "I'm gonna need my other hand back now." Lin said in a joking tone while trying to get her hand free from Korra's grasp.

"Sorry" Korra said sheepishly as she released Lin's hand.

"It's ok. I would have let you hold it as much as you would have liked if I didn't need it for this next part." Lin said while she started to wrap the bandages.

When Lin finished, she kissed the back of Korra's neck and whispered "It's over now."

Korra relaxed and then leaned back against Lin who then wrapped her arms around Korra. "Thank you." Korra said before kissing Lin's jawbone.

"Anytime." Lin shifted so Korra was lying on the bed beside her with an arm still wrapped around Korra, pulling her close. "Let's get some sleep now. You need your rest and I have to get up early again."

Korra nodded and then rested her head against Lin's shoulder. "I love you..." Korra said while closing her eyes, feeling safe with Lin.

"I love you too." Lin said and then closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Korra's heartbeat slow as she fell asleep.


	5. Frozen

**Day 5: Frozen**

By ~musicequalsli

Korra sat there, knees pressed to her chest with tears dripping onto the snow. Her body had gone into spasms as she sobbed into her knees. A soft crunch of feet against the snow alerted her that someone was present and Korra turned, intent on snapping and sending whoever it was scurrying but the words died on her lips as Lin Beifong's sad jade eyes met the deep blue ones of the ex-Avatar. Korra choked back a sob and looked away.

Crunch. Lin sat down right next to Korra and looked out across the sea as she snaked an arm around Korra and pulling her close. "I know how you feel," she said quietly. "I imagine its worse for you, being the Avatar but believe me. Hurts like hell, and there's this gaping hole that just feels so damn empty that it makes you want to curl up and cry in pain. A part of you is gone, and you can't bring it back." Lin's free hand curled into a fist, so tightly that Korra could see the older woman's knuckles go bone-white. "And you ask yourself how you can live through another day."

Lin had gotten it exactly right. Korra shuddered and turned to Lin, burying her head into the cold armor suit. Her pride was overridden by the crushing, paralyzing grief that threatened to engulf her, and Lin was the only person who understood. She curled her fingers around the metal-wire pack on Lin's back, holding the older woman closer as shuddering sobs ripped through her frame.

Lin's arms wrapped around Korra, tight as the Water Tribe girl continued to cry. Lin rubbed the heel of one hand up and down Korra's muscled spine, remembering how Toph used to do that for her "I know," she murmured, using her free fingers to gently comb through the hair at the nape of Korra's neck. "I know."

"I can't," Korra whimpered, her entire body shaking. "I can't do this." She pulled away from Lin, scrambling to her feet. Alarmed, the ex-metalbender stood up. Korra's chest was heaving and there was a wild, almost hysterical look in her deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Korra!" Lin watched in horror as the younger woman took off at a dead run, heading straight for the brink of the ice cliff. Not even thinking, Lin tried to snap a cable from her back and catch Korra, but of course it didn't work. Sheer panic flooded her veins as she too bolted, every nerve in her body screaming to get to the edge before Korra did. "KORRA!"

Inches from the cliff, Lin slammed into Korra, sending both females onto the icy ground. Lin grabbed the Water Tribe girl and hugged her against her chest as they crashed onto the ice. After getting her breath, Lin sat up with Korra in her arms but then pulled away and slapped her across the face. "What the HELL were you thinking?!" she snarled, so relieved that she could barely speak. "Do you have any fucking idea what everyone back there would feel if you just killed yourself? What about your Probending team; Tenzin, Pema, Katara—your parents?! What about me?!" Lin's cracked on the last few words and a few tears started trailing down her face.

Korra curled on her side with her arms around her knees. "They don't need a failure, you don't need one either..." she whispered, voice broken."Besides, I'd be reborn someplace in the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar Cycle would go on…and the next Avatar would be better than me."

"You can't just give up on yourself." Lin moved closer and ran her fingers through Korra's thick locks. "And you are NOT a failure. Amon is a Bloodbender, Korra—Yakone's son. In some ways he's more powerful than Ozai ever was. Not even my mother could resist Yakone."

"Aang did," Korra cried, a single tear slipping from her eye. "I saw him. He's the one who took Yakone's bending."

"He was a fully grown adult. You're a teenage girl, Korra." Lin sighs and then pulled Korra back into her arms "Look. I thought about it too, all right? I thought about ending it. But if I did that, Amon would win. I'm sure as hell not a quitter and neither are you." She took her hand from Korra's hair and set it on the younger woman's cheek.

Korra closed her eyes for a moment before silently pushing herself into a sitting position. "Without my bending, what am I?"

"You're Korra, the stubborn little brat who almost ruined my city on her first damn day." Lin cupped Korra's face. Korra let out a laugh that could well be a sob and threw her arms around Lin, face pressed into her armored shoulder. Lin just held her close. "And Korra, we still have us." Lin looked Korra straight in the eyes with passion "I will never think you any different but I need you to promise me you won't try that again... I can't imagine my life without you, especially now."

After a few minutes, Korra smiled softly. "Thank you, Lin. I promise I won't. I love you and will never stop. Thank you."

"I love you too. You are still my avatar." Lin said before sharing a deep kiss with Korra.


	6. Approaching Storm

**Day 6: Approaching Storm**

By ~musicequalsli

With a severe storm coming, Lin was unsure how safe her apartment was and Tenzin offered a place to stay in the Air Temple. Due to a few other people staying at the Air Temple to ride out the storm, Korra is "forced" to share her room with Lin but little does Lin know, Korra hides a deep secret.

After spending most of the day preparing for the upcoming storm, Korra and Lin finally sat down on Korra's bed exhausted.

Lin looked out the window that was mostly boarded up now. "Looks like the storm is gonna be here within the hour now."

Korra tensed up and then looked out the window and froze "Yeah..." she said her voice slightly shaking."I wonder how bad it'll be."

Lin lay back on the bed and relaxed "Seems like a pretty strong storm but we should be fine. We are prepared so we are ready for anything." Lin smiled reassuring the Avatar. Lin didn't say anything but knew the girl was getting nervous about the storm, her body gave it away.

Korra nodded in agreement and then laid down next to Lin and cuddled up to her trying to feel safe next to Lin, it was one of the only few places she always felt safe.

Lin wrapped an arm around Korra and pulled her close as they both closed their eyes and relaxed in peace.

They stayed like that until the whole room lit up and a loud crackling noise echoed through the room.

Korra tensed up and buried her face against Lin with her eyes squeezed shut. When the room lit up again and another crack was sent into the room, Korra cried out in fear.

"Korra dear?" Lin sat up with Korra clinging onto her, starting to shake slightly. "Are you ok?"

Korra nodded but when the room lit and sent another deafening sound, Korra screamed and started shaking her head.

Lin shifted so she was sitting up and Korra was in her lap. "Korra, are you afraid of thunders storms?..."

Korra shook her head under Lin's arms but when the wind picked up and the rain started to thud against the window and the room lit up, Korra jumped and ran into the corner in the room furthest away from the windows.

Lin walked over and pulled Korra back into her arms. She stroked Korra's hair and rubbed her back. "It's ok. I'm right here. I'll protect you." Lin said soothingly "Everyone is afraid of something... I will hold you all day and night if you are scared. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

Korra's muscles relaxed, feeling safe in Lin's strong arms. "Thank you..."

"I wouldn't be a very good girl friend if I didn't comfort you right now" Lin smiled softly at Korra.

Korra looked up at Lin "What are you afraid of Lin?"

Lin let out a small laugh "Really, I'm only afraid of one thing. Losing you. I don't think I could survive without you." Lin smirked "and Tenzin finding out about us."

Korra giggled and hugged Lin "I won't leave you, ever and Tenzin, well, he is stupid if he ever thinks he can keep the avatar away from her lover."

"I suppose so." Lin hugged Korra back and then tilted Korra's head up and shared a kiss with her.

Korra sat in Lin's lap and holding onto her with Lin's arms around her the whole night whenever Korra was scared but before the end of the storm, Korra had gotten over her fear of thunderstorms knowing Lin would always protect her and keep her safe.


	7. Tides

**Day 7: Tides**

By ~musicequalsli

She sat on the bed. Alone. Never again to have her companion next to her. So she sat there. Wishing for just one more chance, to hold, to be held, to love, to be loved, to have her tears wiped away, by one person but that person wasn't there, and never will be again, so the tears poured and poured in a non-stop waterfall.

The tides of grief kept crashing over her head, knocking her down onto the ocean floor, alone, without anyone to save her. She couldn't swim back up to the surface and she no longer wanted to. She could feel the currents pushing her around and pulling at her and she let them. She breathed in the sweet burning sea water and let her lungs choke.

She lay on her side, muscles sending spasms throughout her body while deep sobs escaped her. She felt a pair of arms encircle her and hold her, but they weren't the arms she pleaded for. "Korra…" the voice said "It's going to be ok. You know she is probably dying to be with you right now. She'd never leave you. She loves you but she wouldn't want you to be in pain, she hated causing you pain." Arms held her tighter "Please come back to us. We are still here. Let us help. We love you also, we hate seeing you like this… We understand you are hurt but please… let us help."

She couldn't speak. Words no longer existed. She wanted to feel better, but there was a gaping hole in her heart that couldn't be mended. She could feel herself slipping… fainting. And she let herself give in without a fight. Maybe she would dream of her, maybe she'd dream of being held by her, a time where she felt safe and happy instead of this place called life where she was alone and hurt.


End file.
